The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to non-binary based data decoding.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In such systems, errors are introduced to the data during the transmission and recovery processes. In some cases, such errors can be detected by applying encoding/decoding techniques such as low density parity check encoding/decoding. In some cases such encoding/decoding techniques may require complex and bandwidth intense functionality.
Hence, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for error correction in data processing systems.